


All in a Day's Work

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, these dungeons are going to get too weird to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

Yosuke takes his eyes off of Souji for like two seconds – two seconds so he can help Yukiko handle the Shadow that's taken a weird interest in her – and when he turns back around, Souji's got a Shadow trying to get into his pants.

Yosuke is officially over Rise's dungeon.

Souji's still holding his sword and Izanagi's hovering over him anxiously, but he's not making any move to defend himself. He seems more curious than anything. "They're awfully friendly in here, aren't they? Look how well it climbs my leg."

"Seriously?" He sends Jiraiya out, and the Shadow is so intent on reaching Souji's junk that it doesn't even see the blow that kills it. Izanagi looks put out.

So does Souji. "I was taking care of it."

"I could tell." The thing barely had fingers, but it somehow managed to undo Souji's belt. Yosuke crosses over to him and yanks him forward so he can do it back up.

Souji stumbles and has to put his hands on Yosuke's shoulders to steady himself. "Don't be so rough."

"Then don't go around letting Shadows grope you."

"Oh, I get it." Souji smiles. "You're jealous."

"Yeah right." He's not; it's just that no one and nothing is allowed in Souji's pants except him, especially not some creepy blob of black slime with beady eyes. "You've got to take this more seriously. What if you'd caught something? You really like status effects that much?"

Souji has the decency to look ashamed. Good.

Yosuke finishes with his belt, but instead of letting go he gives it a little tug. Now's not really the time or the place, but the rules are different inside the TV and he wants to work off some frustration so what the hell."If you want to get felt up that badly, let me know."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, well." Yosuke stands straighter. "I'm that kind of guy, aren't I?"

"You are." Souji smiles again, this time in a way that makes Yosuke think there's some joke he's not getting, but before he can call him out on it, Souji's directing his attention elsewhere. "Chie's being bothered."

They don't have to do anything about it; the Shadow bursts into flames right after Chie dodges the tongue aiming for her thigh. Yukiko snaps her fan closed with a satisfied expression as it fades away.

Teddie whoops. "Nice one, Chie-chan! That makes three in a row."

"Three times too many," she says, shuddering. "Ugh."

"It is starting to be a bit much," Yukiko says. "I think we might have to have a talk with Rise after this."

That's a bad idea if Yosuke's ever heard one. Rise's going to be traumatized enough after being stuck in here, there's no need to add to it. "Hey, come on, it's not like she can control what they're doing. You couldn't, right?"

That might have been the wrong thing to say. "Then I suppose you don't have a problem with them crawling all over Souji-kun?" she asks. "He did seem to be enjoying himself."

"...I guess it can't hurt to say something." Maybe he can convince her to give him an autographed copy of her latest album while they're at it. That'd make up for some of this.

"I really was taking care of it," Souji insists. Teddie nods, bu no one else listens to him, and Yosuke gives his belt another tug, annoyed all over again.

Kanji knocks out a pair of those dancers, the ones that like to stab when someone's not paying attention. Regular Shadows don't talk, but they've been focusing on him so much, Yosuke's pretty sure they've been trying to proposition Kanji since they arrived on this floor. He doesn't seem keen on the offer. "I don't know about you guys," he says, slamming his folding chair down hard, "but this place is starting to tick me off."

"Welcome to the club," Yosuke tells him.

"I'm with Kanji," Chie says. "I'm sick of everything trying to lick me."

"That's a valid complaint," Souji says. "If everyone wants, we could go ahead and call it a day."

It's tempting, but putting it off today only means doing it some other day and Yosuke'd rather not spend his weekend in here. "Wouldn't it be better to just bust through and get this over with? It's not like it's gonna be any better tomorrow."

"You think? That's a shame." Souji lowers his voice. "Because, actually, I was hoping you could finish what that Shadow started with me."

Yosuke gives him a once over. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Souji leans closer. "I want to get felt up, but you keep killing all the willing Shadows."

"You sure know how to make a guy feel wanted, partner." But he's not going to lie and say it doesn't sound good. "You know what? I've changed my mind; I'm ready to head back."

"Gosh, can't you two be a little more subtle?" Chie asks.

"Mind your own business," Yosuke shoots back. Like she's one to talk.

Souji hums thoughtfully. "I thought that was pretty discreet. We'll have to do better next time."

Kanji shifts his weight uncomfortably, but doesn't say anything, and thankfully the exchange seems to have gone over Teddie's head.

"Whatever." Chie wipes her leg down with her sleeve. "Can we just leave? I need a shower."

Yukiko looks miffed that she's not going to get to Rise, but it's probably better for her to cool off anyhow. Plus, now that Souji's mentioned it, leaving does seem like a good idea and not just because they're going to make out. His headphones are blocking a good part of it, but there's been music playing the entire time and it's giving Yosuke a headache.

They're heading back to the entrance when Kanji clears his throat loud enough to make Yukiko jump. "Sorry," he mutters. "So, uh, these dungeons."

"What about them?" Yosuke asks suspiciously when he doesn't continue on his own.

"They all like this?"

"It depends," Souji says. "In what way?"

"I don't know." Kanji shrugs awkwardly. "The Shadows are all clingy? Everything's weird?"

"Oh, that. I guess."

"Yes," Yosuke answers.

"You'll get used to it," Souji adds, which isn't exactly true but sounds good.

Kanji hesitates, but it's obvious he wants to continue so no one's surprised when he asks, "Was mine, uh—?"

"Revealing," Teddie says with a wiggle.

"Yes," Yosuke says firmly, and Kanji refuses to make eye contact with anyone for the rest of the walk.

Souji tries to console him. "At least it was interesting. That's good."

"Not really helping, Senpai."

"Well, I think it's good," Souji says under his breath, and Yosuke shuts him up.


End file.
